My Little Phantom: Treasure Is Magic
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Phantom R is sent to Equestria, & it's up to him to get back to Paris & stop Napoleon. However, he gets some strange help from certain creatures. Rated K plus for mild language & fantasy violence. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro & Rhythm Thief is owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Phantom: Treasure Is Magic, chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my eleventh fanfic! Some of you might know me as the creator of Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish (an Amazing World of Gumball/Rhythm Thief crossover), Phantom Hedgehog (a Sonic the Hedgehog/Rhythm Thief crossover), & Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord (a Doctor Who/Rhythm Thief crossover). Now, I want to try something that no one else has done on this site yet: A My Little Pony/Rhythm Thief crossover! (Yes, I am a brony, by the way) I hope you enjoy! This is My Little Phantom: Treasure Is Magic!**

**At Paris…**

Late at night, Phantom R, a dancer who happens to be a thief, decided to travel all around Paris with his partner Fondue, a white dog with a brown spot on his left eye. "Let's go exploring through Paris, Fondue!" he told Fondue.

"Woof!" Fondue barked happily. Then they took off. However, while they were exploring, they saw something being blown in the sky by the wind.

"Huh?" Phantom R said in curiosity. "What's this?" He decided to grab it. It was a message that was to be sent to Phantom R, but was being blown all over the place by the wind. He opened it up & read it.

_Phantom R,_

_I want you to come to the forest to see me._

_Signed,_

_Someone you might know._

"Well, I guess we better go to the forest. Let's go, Fondue!" Phantom R commanded Fondue.

"Woof!" Fondue barked, following Phantom R as he ran off to the forest.

**At the forest…**

Phantom R & Fondue made it into the forest. There, they saw an evil man named Napoleon. "Well, what a surprise. It's Phantom R," Napoleon said menacingly.

"Napoleon! I thought you were dead!" Phantom R shouted.

"Well, if you must know how I survived that fall in the pit at the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, I used a transportation device that will take me somewhere else, & then back to Paris!" Napoleon explained. "And after I invade Paris, I'll invade the other world I went to!"

"You trickster! I'm going to kill you & make sure you're actually dead!" Phantom R shouted. He ran towards Napoleon with a sword & was about to stab him. However, Napoleon pulled out a remote, aimed it at Phantom R, & pressed a button. Phantom R was being transported into a different world. When Phantom R vanished, the only thing that was left was his sword.

"Arf!" Fondue barked, scarred.

"Run, little doggie, before I do the same to you!" Napoleon shouted to Fondue. Fondue ran away from Napoleon, scarred of him & sad that Phantom R was gone.

**At Equestria…**

Phantom R had appeared in Equestria, a magical land filled with ponies. When he arrived, he sees that he had turned into a black pony with a red mane & the black hat he was wearing. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he sees rainbow tracks in the sky. "What is that?" he asked himself. Suddenly, the pony that was making those rainbow tracks was about to crash into Phantom R. "Oh cr-" he was interrupted by the pony crashing into him.

"Ouch!" the pony cried. Suddenly, the pony sees that she crashed into Phantom R. "Oh no! I crashed into someone!" the pony yelled. The pony walked up to Phantom R & asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh… what happened?" Phantom R asked, somewhat unconscious. He sees a light blue pony with a rainbow mane.

"Oh, thank Pegasus you're alright!" the pony shouted in relief.

"Who are you?" Phantom R asked.

"My name is Rainbow Dash," answered Rainbow Dash. "What's yours?"

"The name's Phantom R, but you can call me Raphael if you want to," Phantom R introduced.

"So where did you come from, Phantom R?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I came from a place called Paris," Phantom R answered.

"Paris!? Awesome! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" Rainbow Dash shouted in excitement.

"Well, you'll get to if you can help me get back there," Phantom R replied. "An evil man named Napoleon-" he was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Isn't Napoleon dead?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"_Ugh, I hate it when this happens!" _Phantom R thought. "It's not the Napoleon you know of!" he exclaimed. "Anyway, Napoleon is invading Paris! I thought I had beaten him before, but when I found him in a forest, he told me that he transported to a different world & then back to Paris. If we don't get there soon enough, Paris will be doomed! And after that, he'll invade this world too!"

Rainbow Dash gasped. "I won't let him do this! Let's kick his butt, Phantom R!" she yelled to Phantom R.

"Right! We have to tell everyone about this!" Phantom R yelled. He & Rainbow Dash travel all over Equestria to tell every pony about the invasion.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'll be updating Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, publishing another Rhythm thief crossover, & a lot more soon! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Phantom: Treasure Is Magic, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my eleventh fanfic! Reviewers, you've been waiting for this, & it's finally here! The second chapter to the My Little Pony/Rhythm Thief crossover! This one is where Rainbow Dash introduces Phantom R to the rest of her group, the Mane Six, since Phantom R has to know other ponies in this story. I hope you enjoy!**

"Who do you think we should warn first?" Phantom R asked Rainbow Dash. They were thinking of who they should warn about the invasion first.

"Let's warn the rest of the Mane Six!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"The Mane Six? Who are they?" Phantom R asked.

"The Mane Six is the main group in Equestria. I'm one of the members," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Where do you think they're at?" Phantom R asked.

"They're most likely at home over there!" Rainbow Dash answered. She put her right hoof up & pointed to a house that looked like a tree.

"_I've heard of tree houses, but this is just ridiculous,_" Phantom R thought. "Alright, let's go inside!" He & Rainbow Dash went inside the house.

"Ponies? Where are you?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Suddenly, a pink pony named Pinkie Pie showed up out of nowhere. "Hi, Rainbow Dash!" she shouted.

"Ahh!" Phantom R shouted, backing away from Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie, you scarred the new pony!" Rainbow Dash told Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry sir. What's you name?" Pinkie Pie asked Phantom R.

"The name's Raphael, but you can call me Phantom R," Phantom R introduced.

"The name's Pinkie Pie, & I LOVE PARTYING!" she shouted.

"I can see that," Phantom R said. "Anyway, you're one of the Mane Six, right?" he asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"Well, do you know where any of the others are?" Phantom R asked.

"They're all up in the room upstairs!" Pinkie Pie answered. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because we need to warn them that there will be an invasion in Equestria!" Phantom R answered.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Oh no! That's terrible! We _have_ to tell them right away!"

"That's what we were going to do!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Come on! Let's go upstairs!" She, Pinkie, & Phantom went upstairs.

When the three of them went upstairs, the rest of the Mane Six saw them. One of them, a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, said, "Oh hi, Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie!" Then she saw Phantom R & asked, "Who's the new pony?"

"His name's Phantom R. He came from Paris & was turned into a pony when he got here," Rainbow Dash introduced Phantom R to Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, the faithful student of Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle introduced herself.

"The name's Applejack," Applejack, an orange pony with a cowboy hat, introduced herself. "I work at the Sweet Apple Acres, where I buck apples out of trees."

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy, a yellow pony with a pink mane, introduced herself shyly. "And I get a little afraid when I meet new ponies."

"And I'm Rarity, a fashion designer at the Carousel Boutique," Rarity, a white unicorn, introduced herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Phantom R said. "But we have to get ready!"

"Ready for what?" Applejack asked.

"In Equestria, there's going to be an invasion from an evil man named Napoleon!" Phantom R warned them all.

"What!?" Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, & Rarity shouted, worried.

Then, a purple dragon named Spike walked upstairs, tired. He yawned, & then asked, "What's going on?"

"Ahh! A dragon! Get out of here!" Phantom R shouted to Spike, about to whack him with his hooves.

"Whoa! Stop! I'm harmless!" Spike shouted, stopping Phantom from hitting him.

"You gals didn't say anything about dragons in this place!" Phantom R shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Phantom R, I forgot to tell you about Spike," Rainbow Dash told Phantom R.

"Yeah, he's my assistant," Twilight Sparkle told Phantom R.

"Oh… sorry about that, Spike," Phantom R told Spike. "I don't see dragons in real life."

"Yeah, I get that reaction a lot when new ponies like you come over to Equestria," Spike told Phantom R. "So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"An evil man named Napoleon is going to invade Equestria!" Phantom R answered.

"What!? There's _another_ bad guy going to invade Equestria!?" Spike shouted.

"What!? There's _another_ bad guy!?" every pony shouted.

"Yeah, I heard that Discord is invading Equestria as well!" Spike told every pony.

"Oh no, not Discord too!" Rainbow Dash worried.

"Who's Discord?" Phantom R asked.

"Discord's a chimera with a griffin's left foreleg, a lion's right foreleg & paw, a pony's head & neck, a goatee beard, mismatched antlers & horns of a dear & a goat, one bat wing, one Pegasus wing, a goat's left hind leg, a green lizard's right hind leg, & a tail of a red dragon," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"_Gosh, I can't even imagine what that looks like!_" Phantom R thought. "And he's working with Napoleon! Damn!" Phantom R shouted.

"We have to warn every pony about this!" Applejack shouted.

"Let's warn Princess Celestia!" Rarity shouted.

"Right!" every pony agreed.

"Twilight, send her a letter!" Fluttershy told Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm on it!" Twilight replied. She grabbed a piece of paper & a feather pen using her horn's magic & wrote:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Discord is working with an evil man named Napoleon to invade Equestria! You have to warn every pony about this situation!_

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

She took the letter, wrap it with a red band, & sent it to Princess Celestia. "_Alright, I hope she gets that letter!_" Twilight Sparkle thought.

**And that's the second chapter! Also, for those of you who have seen the latest episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, you'd know that Twilight Sparkle turned into an alicorn, a unicorn with wings. I'm going to keep her a unicorn in this story because I want to go with my original ideas. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
